Une dernière chance
by CorPatroni
Summary: Le 2 mai 1998, au cours de la bataille finale, Severus Rogue, l'homme de Dumbledore, meurt dans les bras de Harry Potter. Quelques instants plus tard, il se réveille dans sa chambre d'étudiant à Poudlard, 23 ans auparavant, le 2 juin 1975.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une dernière chance

Résumé : Le 2 mai 1998, au cours de la bataille finale, Severus Rogue, l'homme de Dumbledore, meurt dans les bras de Harry Potter. Quelques instants plus tard, il se réveille dans sa chambre d'étudiant à Poudlard, 23 ans auparavant, le 2 juin 1975.

Disclamer : est-il besoin que tout appartient à JKR ?

NdA : Dans une interview, JKR a dit que Rogue choisirait Lily s'il pouvait tout recommencer. Voici ma façon de voir les choses sur ce renouveau.

NdA 2 : Si des idées exprimées dans la fic vous intéressent, demandez-moi avant de les réutiliser.

NdA 3 : Je n'ai pas de relecteur/relectrice à part moi. A bon entendeur …

Chapitre 1 : Quinze ans à nouveau

Dimanche 2 mai 1998

Affalé contre le mur de la Cabane Hurlante, ses doigts pressés contre sa carotide dans une vaine tentative d'endiguer le flot de sang, Severus Rogue plongea une dernière fois son regard dans les yeux verts tant aimés. Il avait tant fait pour l'effort de guerre et malheureusement il n'en verrait pas la conclusion. Et bientôt ces yeux se cloraient eux aussi une ultime fois. Rien dans ce monde ne resterait de Lily Hailey Evans. Il avait tant de regret. « Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment. » Rogue se reconcentra tant bien que mal sur les yeux émeraudes, cachés derrière ces horribles lunettes, qui continuaient de le fixer. Mais déjà, il n'appartenait plus vraiment à ce monde et son regard terne se voila. Le professeur Severus Rogue venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

Lundi 2 juin 1975

Les quartiers des serpentards étaient situés dans les sous-sols du château, ce qui accordait beaucoup aux étudiants. Lorsque la maison avait commencé à acquérir ses lettres de noblesse et accueillir génération après générations des élèves issus des plus vieilles familles du monde sorcier, des suites individuelles avaient été aménagé par les sang-purs. Pour bénéficier de cette prérogative à vie, le chef de famille devait justifier de trois générations de sorciers sang-pur à Serpentard et d'un revenu décent. Il avait pouvoir d'accorder ou non les chambres à ces descendants. Bien sûr, des dortoirs étaient disponibles pour les rares sang-de-bourbe ou sang-mêlé, exempts de ce privilège. Inutile de préciser que les résidents de ces dortoirs étaient considérés comme la lie de la société de la maison.

Severus Rogue avait obtenu sa chambre à la rentrée de sa troisième année sur ordre de son grand-père le prince Darius, ainsi surnommé en raison des origines de la famille. A la fin de la deuxième année, les élèves prenaient rendez-vous avec leur directeur de maison pour discuter de leur orientation et si celui-ci le jugeait opportun, rencontraient des personnages clé pour leur avenir. _Horace_ E. F. Slughorn avait très tôt pris conscience du potentiel du jeune Severus en potions et en magie offensive. Malgré une disposition de caractère détestable, un physique ingrat et un comportement de misanthrope, il avait décidé d'accorder sa chance au jeune sorcier et de l'orienter vers une carrière de chercheur par la voie d'apprentissage. Il laissait aux bons soins de son futur maitre la lourde tâche de lui enseigner comment se comporter en société. A ces fins, il avait contacté le vieux Prince, grand-père du serpentard et explorateur botaniste de son état, afin qu'il lui accorde le droit de résider dans la chambre des Prince et il avait aussi contacté maitre Enguerrande Arsenique de la guilde des potionnistes. Le vieil homme avait accepté la requête du directeur de maison avec obligation de résultat et la femme avait accepté d'étudier le cas du jeune Rogue.

En ce début juin de l'année 1975, les élèves de cinquième année de l'école de sorcellerie entamaient leur dernière semaine de révision avant les BUSE. Cette semaine était banalisée mais les bureaux des professeurs restaient ouverts. Allongé dans son lit d'étudiant, la respiration de Severus Rogue s'accéléra avant de revenir à son rythme initial. L'espion, qui aux dernières nouvelles était en train de se vider de son sang, se demandait où il se trouvait. Il n'avait ni douleurs à la gorge, ni douleurs lancinantes à la jambe, souvenir de Touffu, ni douleurs continues dans son bras gauche. Que se passait-il ? Le seigneur des ténèbres l'aurait-il soigné ? Im-po-ssi-ble ! Il désirait trop la baguette d'Albus. Potter alors ? Cet incapable, non. Granger ? Pas encore les capacités. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentait bizarre dans ce corps. Polynectar ? L'évaluation de la situation ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes. Il écouta attentivement et à part le bruit du feu qui brulait dans la cheminée, il n'entendit rien. Il papillonna des yeux en comme s'il rêvait. Baldaquin vert, lueur rougeâtre, ombre de table au loin. Il se décida enfin à se redresser doucement. Il entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Mais, par Morgane, que faisait-il dans sa chambre d'adolescent à Poudlard ? Il baissa le regard sur ses mains, qui ressemblaient furieusement à celles de ses élèves en pleine croissance. Face au calme de la pièce, machinalement, il se décida toujours sans bruit à ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour récupérer sa baguette. D'un geste, il afficha la date et l'heure. Les lettres de fumée grises semblaient le narguer : LUNDI 2 JUIN 1975 1h du matin. Troublé, il inspecta sa baguette, pas de runes de gravées, pas de fêlure, mais le même bois que son fidèle compagnon depuis presque trente ans. Une baguette d'élève de Poudlard. Il agita son instrument plusieurs fois. A part les sortilèges propres aux chambres des serpentards, il n'y avait rien. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette, un miroir apparut. L'image renvoyée était celle d'un adolescent maigre, balafre, au nez crochu, aux cheveux, longs, ternes et graisseux. Il n'avait pas revu cette image depuis son séjour maudit dans la pensine avec Potter. Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il se lança un sortilège d'identité. Severus Daerios Rogue, 15 ans, né le 9 janvier 1960 de Eileen Prince et de son époux Tobias Rogue. Il s'affala contre la tête de lit. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta immobile, alangui contre ses oreillers, à l'abri de sa chambre d'adolescent à tenter de digérer la nouvelle. ELLE était vivante, il avait une seconde chance.

Peu à peu, il reprit ses esprits et se remit de son choc. Ses trois années d'espionnage et son accès direct au Seigneur des ténèbres lui avaient appris à échafauder des plans en quelques secondes pour se tirer d'affaire. Mais il avait quand même un très gros problème. Il avait 38 ans et se trouvait dans son corps d'adolescent, entouré de personnes le connaissant bien. Comment pourrait-il se comporter comme son lui de 15 ans sans éveiller les soupçons. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui et d'attiser la curiosité de son maitre ou de Dumbledore. La scène pourrait toutefois être amusante : « excusez-moi Albus, vous occupez mon bureau. Je vous ai tué l'an passé et je suis devenu directeur. Dès lors je me suis fait un plaisir de transformer Poudlard en école rêvée pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. » Aller simple pour l'hôpital psychiatrique ou le département des mystères ? Rogue ricana.

Il supposait que s'il se comportait comme les petits imbéciles qui craquaient face à la pression des examens, il pourrait tenir les quatre dernières semaines : semaine de révision enfermée dans sa chambre, deux semaines d'examen enfermé dans les salles de cours et les cachots et la dernière semaine. Il avait plus ou moins fait ça la première fois, hors les rendez-vous journaliers avec ses camarades de maison et Lily. Et la dernière semaine de sa cinquième année, il l'avait passé à se désespérer et à essayer de reconquérir Lily. Bon, les réunions de serpentard avaient lieu de 10h à 12h. Il irait et travaillerait dans son coin. Je suis vivant, laissez-moi réviser en paix. Il déjeunerait avec ses camarades, un livre sous le nez. Même message transmis. En revanche, il passerait ses soirées avec sa Lily. Rogue soupira. Il avait cinq heures devant lui pour se faire passer pour un serpentard de cinquième année et douze heures pour redevenir le meilleur ami de Lily Evans. Après avoir commandé du thé et des gâteaux aux cuisines, il s'assit à son bureau pour relire rapidement ses notes et son journal intime et ainsi se remettre dans la peau de son jeune lui. Il n'oublia pas de consulter les derniers numéros de la Gazette du sorcier, conservés dans la bibliothèque des serpentards, pour se remettre au courant de l'actualité.

Près de cinq heures plus tard, Rogue s'étira, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle de révision des cinquièmes années.

\- « Severus, bienvenue à cette réunion, l'accueillit le professeur Slughorn, pas trop stressé avant les examens ? Même si je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous. »

Le sorcier adressa une grimace à son directeur de maison. Lui non plus ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Il avait eu 10 BUSE dont 8 O et 2 E la première fois. Et il avait passé dix-sept ans à enseigner à Poudlard, il connaissait tous les rouages des examens.

\- « Bien, je vous ai inscrit pour les matières principales que sont l'Astronomie, la Botanique, la Défense contre les forces du mal, l'Histoire de la magie, les potions, la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges. Et pour vos deux matières optionnelles que sont l'Arithmancie et les Soins aux créatures magiques. Souhaitez-vous vous inscrire à d'autres matières ? »

Il n'était pas inédit pour les élèves de Poudlard de passer les examens dont ils n'avaient pas suivi les cours. Certains étaient éduqués depuis leur plus jeune âge dans des matières que Poudlard considéraient comme optionnelles, d'autres autodidactes ou réfractaires à l'enseignement de certains professeurs apprenaient pour le plaisir. Lors de ses premières BUSE, Séverus avait rajouté les runes. Enfant, sa mère lui lisait des histoires dans cette langue dont les fameux contes de Beedle le Barde.

\- « Oui, professeur, je rajoute l'étude des moldus, la divination et les runes. »

Horace le regarda avec un étonnement non fin. Rogue inclina la tête dans sa direction et partit s'assoir aux côtés d'Avery. Après tout obtenir douze optimales quand on connait les sujets n'est pas très difficile.

\- « Tu tombes amoureux des moldus, maintenant Rogue ou tu veux rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ta sang-de-bourbe, l'attaqua Mulciber sous les ricanements d'Avery.

\- Dire « J'ai obtenu 12 O la même année à mes BUSE » à des griffonbeurks sera sans conteste très agréable, murmura-t-il doucereusement, avant de se plonger dans ses révisions. »

Avery et Mulciber se regardèrent. 12 O aux BUSE étaient la preuve d'un pouvoir magique déjà très mature, d'une bonne capacité de mémorisation, de compréhension et de synthèse. Si Rogue réussissait, l'année suivante promettait d'être intéressante. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit et le silence fut entrecoupé par les questions des serpentards.

A midi, les elfes de maisons emportèrent les affaires des étudiants dans leur chambre et Slughorn leur souhaita bon courage. Sur le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, Avery et Mulciber discutèrent des derniers résultats de Quidditch. Rogue les écoutait en émettant des onomatopées aux moments opportuns. Il n'avait jamais été très sportif alors ce souvenir de résultats datant de plus de vingt ans… Toutefois ces connaissances étaient basiques pour le sorcier moyen. Ils s'installèrent à la table des serpentards. Rogue sortit un livre et fit semblant de lire tout en mangeant. En réalité, il écoutait les discussions de ses camarades qui parlaient politique tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la table des Griffondors. Au courant de ses ambitions, les serpentards le laissèrent en paix mais les quelques fous qui relevaient ce défi chaque année étaient l'objet de vives spéculations et de paris. Après tout, quelques BUSE pouvaient être passées en quatrième ou sixième année.

Et soudain, sans qu'il n'y soit préparé, elle apparut, discutant de manière animée avec ses camarades de chambre. Elle jeta un regard vers sa table avant de s'assoir et lui sourit, ses beaux yeux émeraude étincelants, une lueur d'amitié dans leur fond. Pétrifié, Rogue fut incapable de bouger et continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules et luisaient par instant à la lueur du ciel bleu de la Grande Salle. Son visage si expressif reflétait une multitude d'émotions que Severus avait oubliées mais connaissait par cœur. Elle était là, vivante, dans la splendeur de sa jeunesse, à quelque pas de lui et il ne pouvait faire un geste. Il ne se rendit pas compte quand ses camarades l'appelèrent pour rentrer à la salle commune. Puis, quand elle eut finit de manger, elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui murmura un « à toute à l'heure ». Il ne regagna sa chambre que bien des heures plus tard, tel un automate. Il avait cru que son masque était impénétrable mais le choc et l'émotion trop vive d'avoir revu son grand amour mort depuis seize ans avaient été trop forts. Heureusement pour lui, sa tête inclinée sur son livre et ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux l'avaient quelques peu protégés des questions indiscrètes.

Rogue faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, profondément agacé. Il était vraiment stupide. Il aurait dû anticiper. Il était évident qu'elle serait au déjeuner. Un regard de bovin fixé sur Lily était tout à fait habituel chez lui. Vraiment, pour un peu on croirait qu'il avait le niveau intellectuel de Potter fils. Bon, il lui restait deux heures pour réapprendre à parler à Lily normalement, et à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était vivante. Intellectuellement, il le savait mais il ne l'avait pas cru dans son cœur avant de la revoir. Appelez le Thomas. L'image son amie morte dans sa maison de Godric's Hollow était restée présente dans un coin de son esprit depuis son grand retour. Enfin, il s'assit dans le canapé face à la cheminée et replongea dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent.

Lily Evans avait trouvé très bizarre l'attitude de Sev au déjeuner. Il faisait semblant de réviser mais elle avait senti son regard sur elle tout au long du repas. Elle en avait été extrêmement mal à l'aise. Son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas habitué à une telle attitude. Elle profiterait de leur réunion révision au bord du lac pour l'interroger. Quelque peu rassérénée, elle reporta son attention sur James. Les maraudeurs avaient réuni les camarades de cinquième année dans la classe de métamorphose. Le jeune Black avait proposé une méthode de révision originale sur le principe des jeux télévisés moldus. Chacun posait des questions à tour de rôle à ses camarades qui devaient apporter une réponse théorique voire pratique. Le vainqueur gagnait des friandises. Elle ne supportait pas toujours l'attitude un peu hautaine de ces condisciples mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils pouvaient être charmant quand ils le voulaient et amusant aussi. Même si c'était rare. A cinq heure, après une après-midi de rigolade et de révisions, les griffondors se séparèrent. Les maraudeurs partirent diner, ses amies regagnèrent la salle commune et elle partit rejoindre Severus. Elle était heureuse, sa journée avait été très productive et elle s'était bien amusée avec ses amis. Satisfaite de ses révisions et à l'heure dans son planning, elle fit un détour par les cuisines pour récupérer un pique-nique et partit en direction du lac.

A quatre heure, Rogue s'était planté devant son miroir et avait tenté d'améliorer son apparence physique. Puis, se souvenant qu'il devait passer inaperçu, reprit son apparence habituelle. Il essaya de tuer le temps mais ne trouva pas d'occupations suffisamment intellectuellement stimulantes pour lui faire oublier son rendez-vous. A quatre heure trente, pour une fois dans sa vie très en avance, il partit au point de rendez-vous, s'assit nonchalamment contre un arbre et essaya de prendre un air cool. Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblait. Un miroir conjuré lui renvoya l'image d'un adolescent raide à l'air constipé. La pensée qu'il essayait de ressembler à James Potter lui traversa l'esprit. Il la rejeta aussitôt. Il se prit le visage entre les mains en soupirant de désespoir. Merlin, il ne se reconnaissait plus, lui un sorcier de 38 ans toujours maitre de lui. Il fit le vide tant bien que mal dans son esprit.

\- « Sev, tu es déjà là. J'ai apporté de quoi diner. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? , demanda la jeune fille en regardant son ami.

\- Je me récitais les ingrédients d'une potion, lui répondit-il mortifié.

\- Oh Sev, les potions, vraiment ?, rigola Lily. »

Severus lui sourit. La sorcière lui donna un sandwich poulet mayonnaise et se servit un sandwich au thon. Tout en mangeant, ils continuèrent leur conversation. L'occlumancie l'avait calmé avant de commencer à discuter, ce rituel l'avait sauvé de bien des situations délicates auprès de Voldemort. Et la nourriture lui donnait une contenance. Lily observait la faune et la flore du lac. Pour un peu, la situation aurait été parfaitement normale.

\- « J'ai appris que tu avais décidé de passer toutes les matières. En entendant la nouvelle, James Potter et Sirius Black ont décidé de faire la même chose. L'honneur et l'intellect de Griffondor est apparemment en jeu. Pff. On est huit cette année à faire ça. Julia Bonnechère et Pétronille Daqui de Serdaigle, Louis Vivon de Poufsouffle, Rémus, toi et moi. Mais pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?»

Rogue termina de mâcher avant de répondre. La première fois, Lily, le loup-garou et ce maudit Vivon avaient réussi à avoir 12 O. Le lycan avait pensé pouvoir conjurer sa condition en faisant de bonnes études. Au lieu de ça, il avait vécu dans la misère toute sa vie. Les résultats des BUSE avaient permis le rapprochement entre ce maudit Vivon et sa Lily. Le jeune sorcier avait été une amourette pour la jeune fille en sixième année. Hum, il allait devoir réagir. Cette fois ci, la jeune Evans serait sienne et cette haïssable moitié de Lily qu'était Harry Potter ne verrait jamais le jour.

\- « Grand bien leur en face, mais ce n'est pas avec leur assiduité légendaire aux cours dispensés dans cette faculté qu'ils pourront espérer réussir. J'ai décidé d'augmenter mes chances de décrocher un contrat d'apprentissage. Mais, parlons d'autres choses veux-tu, des choses plus agréables. Que comptes-tu faire cet été ? »

Si l'ancien espion avait son mot à dire, Lily Evans passerait un été de rêve à ses côtés. De son côté, la jeune sorcière secoua la tête. Son meilleur ami était inattendu, faute de meilleur terme, aujourd'hui. Ses piques à l'encontre de ses camarades de Griffondor avait gagné en intensité et oserait-elle le penser en haine, mais surtout en subtilité. Sev ressemblait à un adulte quand il parlait.

A suivre...

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Une dernière chance

Résumé : Le 2 mai 1998, au cours de la bataille finale, Severus Rogue, l'homme de Dumbledore, meurt dans les bras de Harry Potter. Quelques instants plus tard, il se réveille dans sa chambre d'étudiant à Poudlard, 23 ans auparavant, le 2 juin 1975.

Disclamer : est-il besoin que tout appartient à JKR ?

Chapitre 2 : Fin de séjour à Poudlard

Du mardi 3 juin au mercredi 11 juin 1975

Rogue consulta son emploi du temps. Les épreuves des BUSE commençaient le lundi suivant par les sortilèges, théorie le matin et pratique l'après-midi. Puis, métamorphose le mardi et botanique le mercredi. Le déroulé n'avait pas changé en vingt-cinq ans.

Depuis son pique-nique au bord du lac le lundi soir en compagnie de Lily, Severus avait très peu revu la jeune fille, stressée par les examens à venir et occupée par d'ultimes révisions. Le sorcier prenait son mal en patience et planifiait son été ainsi que sa conquête amoureuse.

Rogue continuait de se rendre aux révisions avec les serpentards et au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il avait décidé de calquer son attitude sur un subtile mélange de son lui de 38 ans et de ses souvenirs de son jeune lui. Il discutait avec sa diction et son langage d'adulte mais ruinait l'effet causé par une phrase au parler jeune entendue quelques heures plus tôt. Ainsi, il évitait bien des faux-pas. Ses camarades de maison étaient déconcertés par ce changement et ses professeurs amusés. Interrogé sur ce changement d'attitude, il répondait qu'il avait des plans pour sa carrière future.

Jeune, Severus Rogue avait été intéressé par la carrière de chercheur que lui avait proposé Slughorn. Son manuel de potion de sixième année annoté en était une preuve suffisante. Mais en septième année, la mort inopportune de son grand-père, grand nom de la recherche, et ses profonds désirs de changer le monde ainsi que de pouvoir avaient changé la donne. De plus, maitre Enguerrande Arsenique, qui aurait dû être son tuteur, avait pris un autre apprenti. La carrière académique lui étant inaccessible pour le moment, Rogue avait alors changé son balai d'épaule et s'était dévolu corps et âme à la Cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En 1981, il avait passé un entretien d'embauche à l'école de sorcellerie. Un travail idéal pour le jeune homme. Professeur de Poudlard, il bénéficiait d'un certain prestige dans le monde sorcier et pouvait accéder aux nombreuses ressources de l'établissement. De plus, il aimait enseigner. Enfin entendons-nous à des élèves brillants. Albus avait déclaré en 1985 que le fait de suivre les cours avec un professeur acariâtre et sadique était une bonne leçon de vie pour les étudiants. Rogue s'était bien gardé de le contrarier. De plus, il pouvait aussi formater la nouvelle génération et les convertir aux idées de son seigneur et maitre. Enfin, il acquérait des informations sur Dumbledore. Mais tout avait changé avec cette maudite prophétie.

Rogue termina sa semaine de révision dans le plus grand calme. Il était bien le seul cinquième année dans ce cas-là. Il passa ses premiers examens avec brio.

Jeudi 12 juin 1975

Le jour de l'épreuve de défense était arrivé. Depuis son grand retour, Rogue évitait les Maraudeurs. Non par altruisme mais parce qu'il préparait avec soin sa vengeance. Il en rêvait depuis vingt-trois longues années, elle était désormais possible. Severus Rogue avait pendant de longues années imaginé divers scenarii « et si ». Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait réagi autrement ?

Comme il l'avait fait depuis trois jours, l'ancien espion se glissa sans un bruit dans la salle d'examen. Quelques petites heures le séparaient de sa riposte. Il se comporta exactement comme la première fois. Yeux fixés sur son parchemin d'examen, temps passé à écrire, suivre discrètement les maraudeurs au bord du lac, relire son questionnaire d'examen, regagner le château. Et enfin, cette fameuse phrase qui avait tout commencé « ça va, Servilus ? » Rogue déposa doucement son sac de cours par terre. Il avait adopté la posture du professeur de potion qui faisait tant trembler ses élèves. Mais, il y avait une grande différence entre un adolescent malingre vêtu de son uniforme et l'homme en noir. James Potter ne s'y trompa pas. Il le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Nonchalamment, il lança un sortilège de désarmement en direction du Serpentard. D'un coup de baguette, Severus le renvoya à l'expéditeur et le griffondor vola sur trois mètres avant de s'écraser contre un arbre, sonné. Autour d'eux, les élèves regardaient la scène d'un air attentif. Ils s'approchèrent. Souvent, Rogue arrivait à blesser l'un des deux meneurs des maraudeurs mais invariablement le deuxième venait au secours du premier, s'occupait de leur ennemi le temps que son ami reprenne ses esprits. Enfin, Servilo passait un sale quart d'heure.

Sirius Black qui avait regardé jusque-là la scène en souriant, d'un air vaguement intéressé, bondit pour défendre son ami. Un bref duel s'engagea entre les deux protagonistes. Mais le combat était inégal. Tout brillant et entrainé qu'il fut, le jeune Black ne faisait pas le poids face à un mangemort adulte en combat singulier. Rogue attrapa la baguette du clébard. Celui-ci était immobilisé, debout à quelques pas de lui.

\- « Toi aussi Black, tu peux ressembler au parfait serpentard, sursura-t-il. »

Quelques coups de baguette plus tard et Patmol ressemblait à un sang-pur de la maison serpentard. Uniforme en vert et argent, cheveux plaqués en arrière sur le crane par du gel, attitude hautaine. Humilié par Servilus, apparaissant digne de son héritage qu'il ne cessait de rejeter, Cornedrue inconscient et sa baguette entre les mains de son pire ennemi, les yeux de l'animagus lançaient des éclairs. Mais il était impuissant.

\- « Rogue, relâche le immédiatement. »

Lupin avait posé son livre et s'était relevé. Il s'avança vers son condisciple.

\- « Tiens tiens le préfet se réveille. Un peu tard non ? Tu devrais retourner dans ton habitat naturel, loup. »

Il y eut un grand bruit. Rogue avait métamorphosé Rémus en loup-garou. Il ricana. Les élèves, qui avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux, reculèrent en murmurant. Quelques-uns, plus impressionnables et jeunes, s'enfuirent en courant mais la plupart restèrent figés. Le serpentard, peu aimé du corps étudiant, avait mis hors d'état de nuire trois maraudeurs sans beaucoup d'effort. C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Et la riposte de Rogue était étonnante. Y aurait-il un fond de vérité dans ces apparences ?

\- « Et toi Queudver ? Tu ne réagis pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vailles la peine que je dépense de la magie pour toi.

Peter regarda attentivement Rogue. Il y avait quelque chose de changer chez son condisciple. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il avait mis ses amis au tapis. Le griffondor hésita.

\- « Arrêtez ! »

Lily Evans avait laissé ses amies assises au bord du lac et rejoignait les combattants. Elle était très étonnée. Elle s'était préparé à intervenir pour sauver son meilleur ami et elle se retrouvait face à cette situation. Rogue, délaissant Queudver, se tourna vers la jeune fille. L'animagus en fut soulagé et recula vers le tronc de l'arbre où il était assis. Dissimulé par les branches, il pouvait voir sans être vu et se faire oublier. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'un sorcier ordinaire sans grand talent, comparé à ses extraordinaires et tant admirés amis.

\- « Severus ».

Rogue haussa un sourcil, intrigué. La jeune fille l'appelait rarement par son nom complet. Lily ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Elle avait l'habitude d'intervenir pour protéger son ami mais là, Severus était clairement maitre de la situation. Les maraudeurs ressemblaient à d'innocents premières années. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son ami depuis quelque temps. Il passait son temps avec Mulciber et Avery, à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la magie noire. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il envisageait même de rejoindre ce nouveau mage noir, qui commençait à faire parler de lui. Lord quelque chose. Et il y avait sa réaction après l'incident avec Mary Macdonald.

Entre temps, James avait repris ses esprits. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Patmol était indisposé. Il sourit doucement. Il pourrait taquiner son ami pendant des semaines. Lunard était… Par Merlin ! Le jeune sorcier pointa sa baguette sur Rogue, un sort fusa et celui-ci se retrouva la tête en bas. Ses amis n'étaient pas en danger, il fallait d'abord s'occuper de l'ennemi.

\- « Laisse le tranquille, s'écria Lily, surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de nous, Evans. Je m'occupe de Servilus.

\- Il n'y a pas de nous, Potter. Relâche-le.

\- Evans, même si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi, je ne le relâcherai pas. »

James Potter était attiré par la jeune fille. En adolescent qui se respecte, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face à elle. Il essayait de lui montrer qu'il était digne d'elle, par son pouvoir magique, ses connaissances théoriques, ses qualités de poursuiveur.

\- « Il n'y aura jamais de nous Potter. Je préfèrerai encore sortir avec le calmar géant. Tu n'es qu'un garçon arrogant qui attaque les autres pour montrer que tu sais tenir ta baguette. »

Lily s'arrêta. Elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire mais dans ce cas précis, James ne faisait que se défendre face à une situation qu'il avait lui-même provoqué… mais quand même. Le Griffondor amorça un mouvement de baguette. Mais, Rogue, qui l'instant de surprise passée, avait attendu le bon moment pour agir, attaqua. Il métamorphosa son rival en une caricature de lui-même avant de reposer les deux pieds sur terre, avec grâce. Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper quelque rire nerveux.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, hurla le professeur McGonagall en arrivant à grande enjambée du château, allons dispersez-vous. Non pas vous. »

Minerva regarda tour à tour les différents protagonistes. Evans semblait dépassé. Black ressemblait à son jeune frère. Un sort lui redonna son apparence normale. Sitôt libre, Sirius ramassa sa baguette.

\- « Ça suffit, rugit le professeur. »

Elle confisqua les baguettes de ses étudiants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en voyant Lupin. Le pauvre garçon, il avait déjà tant souffert. Puis, elle délivra Potter. Rogue abordait un air impassible.

James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers Rémus et se placèrent de chaque côté de lui, silencieux soutien.

\- « Chez le directeur. »

La marche qui suivit fut silencieuse. Le professeur ouvrait le chemin, Rogue suivait puis Lily et enfin les trois maraudeurs. Resté seul, Peter sortit de sa cachette. Le serpentard lui avait vraiment fait peur. Il remonta dans son dortoir pour attendre des nouvelles de ses amis.

Assis à son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, Albus Dumbledore regarda ses élèves. Lily était mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais vu le directeur ainsi. Puis la sentence tomba.

\- « Il reste deux semaines avant la fin des classes. Vous passerez la semaine d'examen dans vos dortoirs ou dans la bibliothèque. Vous serez en retenue tous les jours de la dernière semaine et confinez dans vos chambres. Je suis las de vos querelles, jeunes hommes, et je ne veux pas que la scène de tout à l'heure se répète. Miss Evans, je ne prends pas de sanction contre vous. Minerva, raccompagnez vos étudiants. M. Rogue. »

Les griffondors prirent la cheminée pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Albus, regardant Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un air perçant, lui demanda.

\- « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me dire ? »

Rogue hésita. Le directeur lui avait demandé des choses horribles, l'avait manipulé mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était un bon chef de guerre. Harry Potter avait presque gagné et au vu de ses aptitudes abyssales, ce n'était pas joué d'avance. Dumbledore était aussi une oreille attentive qui l'avait réconforté et conseillé quelque fois. Mais, l'ancien espion était las. Cette guerre-ci n'était pas la sienne.

\- « Non, monsieur. »

Albus le regarda quelques instants de plus, comme pour lire dans son âme puis il se leva. Rogue et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers les cachots, silencieux. Arrivé devant la salle commune des serpentards, Albus souhaita une bonne nuit à son élève et partit.

Resté seul, Rogue sourit en repensant à sa vengeance. Black et Potter humilié. Le secret de Lupin pratiquement révélé. Queudver écarté.

Du vendredi 13 juin au jeudi 19 juin 1975

Rogue ne put parler à Lily avant et après les épreuves de runes anciennes et étude des moldus. La jeune fille évitait le serpentard, en restant collée à Mary Macdonald. Les maraudeurs le fusillaient du regard. Les surveillants de salle, mis au courant de la situation, veillèrent à ce que les ennemis ne puissent échanger.

Severus passa le week-end à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Le dimanche soir, Mulciber et Avery l'interrogèrent. Les plus folles rumeurs courraient dans l'école. Lupin était-il vraiment un loup-garou ? La façade de griffondor de Black était-elle réelle ? Etait-il resté fidèle aux principes de sa famille ? Et Potter, à quoi ressemblait-il physiquement ? Quelques élèves pensaient que Pettigrow avait commandité l'attaque pour révéler au monde le vrai visage des maraudeurs et que Rogue avait accepté car tout le monde savait qu'il espionnait les griffondors pour les faire punir. Amusé par l'imagination de ses condisciples et par les tentatives détournées de ses amis de le faire parler, Rogue passa une agréable soirée.

La semaine qui suivit ne le fut pas autant. Il y avait tout d'abord les examens que Rogue considérait comme une perte de temps. Potion puis soins aux créatures magiques puis arithmancie et astronomie puis divination et enfin histoire de la magie. Il avait brièvement parlé avec Lily. Préoccupé par les BUSE, la jeune fille lui avait donné rendez-vous après le dernier examen de la semaine pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Et son directeur de maison l'avait convoqué.

Vendredi 20 juin 1975

Le matin, les élèves de cinquième année passaient leur dernière épreuve de l'année. L'histoire de la magie. Dès la fin de l'examen, Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers une salle de cours inutilisée dans les étages du château. Il appela les elfes de maison pour avoir un repas et attendit nerveusement. Un quart d'heure après, Lily arriva.

\- « Sev

\- Installe-toi, Lily. Sandwich ? Jus de citrouille ?

\- Sev, je… Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus depuis quelque temps.

\- Lily, j'ai réalisé bien des choses depuis quelque temps. Je ne cautionne plus les agissements de Mulciber et Avery. J'ai décidé de prendre mon destin en main.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre Lily. J'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Je serai ravi si tu m'autorisais à te faire la cour, gente demoiselle, finit-il avec un petit sourire en lui prenant la main. »

La jeune fille regarda leurs deux mains, en rosissant légèrement. C'était la première fois que Severus lui avouait ouvertement et aussi romantiquement qu'il l'appréciait. Elle en avait eu l'intuition mais rien de sûr.

\- « Je dois y aller. Sluggy m'a convoqué, susurra-t-il. »

Le serpentard effleura les lèvres de Lily avant de quitter la salle. Il flottait sur son petit balai.

\- « M. Rogue, entrez. »

Severus pénétra dans le cabinet de son directeur de maison. Il se plaça debout devant le bureau dans l'attente d'une invitation à s'assoir qui ne vient jamais.

\- « Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Votre petite guerre avec James Potter et Sirius Black doit cesser, . Vous n'avez plus onze ans. Cette petite scène après l'épreuve de défense est l'ingrédient qui a fait déborder le chaudron. »

Un bon serpentard ne se fait pas prendre. Il titillerait les deux griffondors jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ce serait si drôle. Slughorn contempla son élève. Il faudrait surveiller ces hurluberlus comme une potion sur le feu.

\- « Pourquoi avez-vous transformé en loup-garou ? »

Des yeux jaunes qui le regardent fixement. Un cops athlétique qui se prépare à bondir sur lui. Une gueule remplie de dents pointues qui s'ouvre.

\- « Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Monsieur.

\- Je comprends vos préjugés. Mais toutes les précautions ont été prises. Vous avez très certainement brisé le futur d'un brillant étudiant. »

Et ce qui s'est passé à la fin de sa sixième année alors. Les précautions dont parlait le professeur étaient clairement insuffisantes. Rogue omettait délibérément que la scène ne s'était pas encore produite et que quand on est assez stupide pour se jeter dans la gueule d'un loup-garou, on mérite bien de se faire mordre. Slughorn soupira et agita vaguement la main pour libérer son élève.

Rogue sortit. Cette journée avait été parfaite.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Une dernière chance

Résumé : Le 2 mai 1998, au cours de la bataille finale, Severus Rogue, l'homme de Dumbledore, meurt dans les bras de Harry Potter. Quelques instants plus tard, il se réveille dans sa chambre d'étudiant à Poudlard, 23 ans auparavant, le 2 juin 1975.

Disclamer : est-il besoin que tout appartient à JKR ?

Chapitre 3 : Un été de rêve

Samedi 28 juin 1975

Severus regarda l'elfe de maison terminer ses bagages. Il était devant le miroir de sa salle de bain en train de finir de métamorphoser les haillons que ses parents lui achetaient en vêtements plus respectables. Il se regarda d'un œil critique. Son habit ne dépareillerait pas sur un troll mais il était plus présentable. Il rejoignit ses camarades pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, qui comme au cours de la semaine passée tentèrent de l'interroger discrètement sur la véritable nature de Lupin. Rogue ne confirma ni n'infirma rien. Les rumeurs et les sang-purs bien-pensant feraient le reste. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffndors. Lily lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et ils partirent vagabonder dans le château.

A 11 heure, le poudlard express quitta la gare de pré-au-lard pour Londres où il arriverait à l'heure du diner. Severus, sur le souhait de Lily qui désirait voyager avec ses amies, ne la rejoignit qu'à l'arrivée. Il descendit le premier. A la porte suivante, les maraudeurs descendaient eux-aussi. Les regards qu'il reçut furent tellement haineux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. En 27 ans qu'il connaissait les Gryffndors, ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais autant détesté.

\- « Sev, avance. Tu bloques la porte. »

Rogue se retourna vers Lily, la prit par la taille et la déposa sur le quai en lui volant un baiser. Elle secoua la tête en souriant mais avec un léger regard de reproche. Elle n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en public. Faussement contrit, Rogue lui tendit la main. Elle la prit. Après un dernier au-revoir à ses camarades de Gryffndors, ils partirent rejoindre les parents Evans dans le monde moldu. Cette année se finissait bien. Il avait Lily. Il avait amorcé sa vengeance. James Potter n'aurait pas la fille cette fois-ci. Il avait un avenir brillant.

Les Evans habitaient dans une petite ville industrielle, Cokeworth, au nord de Londres mais Steven Evans montait souvent à la capitale pour ses affaires. Il était responsable des ventes dans une usine agro-alimentaire et le siège de sa société était à Londres. La tradition voulait que le patriarche récupère sa fille à la gare, qu'ils dorment tous deux à l'hôtel avant de rentrer le lendemain. Généreux, Steven s'occupait aussi de l'ami de sa fille, le jeune Rogue, que la mère malade et le père ouvrier à l'usine ne pouvaient venir chercher.

Monsieur Evans sourit en apercevant sa fille. Elle avait bien grandi depuis les vacances de Noël. Il replia son journal et le rangea dans sa sacoche. Steven se leva et ouvrit ses bras. Sa petite chérie lâcha la main du jeune Rogue et courut vers lui. Le quinquagénaire maintint à grande peine son sourire. Il n'approuvait pas, et sa femme non plus, ce développement entre les deux jeunes gens. Sa fille méritait mieux. Severus était un garçon très possessif qui avait peu à peu isolé Lily de ses amis moldus. M. Evans ne comprenait pas tout du monde de sa fille mais il avait bien compris que le jeune homme faisait des choix sombres, que sa fille désapprouvait. Il espérait de tout cœur que cette amourette d'adolescent ne durerait pas. En attendant, il ferait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et parlerait à sa femme.

\- « Papa, s'écria Lily en courant vers son père.

\- Ma chérie, tu m'as manqué. Ton année s'est bien terminée ? Et tes examens ?

\- Pa-Pa, tout va bien.

\- M. Evans

\- Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Bon alors les enfants, je vous propose un petit restaurant et après cinéma. Ils ont sorti un nouveau film… »

Severus suivit les Evans avec un petit pincement au cœur. Lily était accrochée au bras de son père, heureuse de le retrouver. Durant ce dernier mois à Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de voir beaucoup la jeune fille et quand il était avec elle, il se sentait gauche. Comment réagir face à l'amour de sa vie que l'on a perdu depuis dix-sept ans et qui n'est pas au courant ?

Dimanche 29 juin 1975

Severus Rogue fit un dernier signe de la main en direction de la voiture qui s'éloignait déjà. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la porte de sa maison en brique de l'impasse du Tisseur. Heureusement que les lois de restriction de l'usage de la magie sur les mineurs n'étaient pas encore passées. Tuney était tant dégoutée par les prouesses magiques de sa sœur.

Le salon paraissait vide. Il n'y avait pas de bibliothèque qui couvrait tous les murs. Au contraire, la pièce était si moldue avec ses meubles et sa télévision qui trônait en son milieu. Il avait bel et bien décoré la maison de son enfance, fait qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé.

\- «Maman, c'est moi. Je suis rentré. »

Severus monta l'escalier branlant et entra dans la chambre de ses parents. De son lit, sa mère lui sourit faiblement. Eileen Prince était une femme maigrichonne, au visage cadavérique. Elle souffrait d'une maladie magique chronique depuis cinq ans. Elle avait légué à son fils ses gros sourcils noirs et son nez crochu. Rogue aimait tendrement sa maman. Plus vieux, il repensait avec nostalgie à ses heures passées auprès de sa mère à apprendre la magie et à jouer aux Bavboules. A 8 ans, quand il avait commencé à devenir ami avec Lily, il s'était éloigné d'elle et cette tendre complicité qui les avait unis n'était jamais revenue.

La première fois, il avait passé l'été après ses BUSE à prendre soin de sa mère qui subissait une grave rechute. En novembre 1975, il était revenu de Poudlard pour enterrer sa mère. Eileen Prince épouse Rogue s'était éteinte des suites d'une longue maladie, silencieusement, comme elle avait vécu.

\- « Mon garçon, je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Viens près de moi. Raconte-moi ton année. »

Severus s'assit sur une chaise au chevet de sa mère. Il commença à raconter ses aventures. Il était doté d'une voix envoutante qui avait passionné et terrifié des centaines d'élèves pendant quinze ans. La vieille femme finit par s'endormir.

Rogue redescendit dans le salon. Entre temps, Tobias Rogue s'était assis sur un fauteuil qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Severus éprouvait des sentiments ambigus envers son père, violent et étroit d'esprit. Travailleur manuel acharné, Tobias méprisait les intellectuels, qu'il considérait comme des fainéants. Et bien qu'il aimât tendrement sa famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé par la magie qui lui volait un être cher depuis cinq longues années. Depuis la maladie de sa femme, il avait deux boulots pour payer les factures des médecins et les médicaments. Alors son fils devait filer droit. Sans un mot, Severus s'assit sur le canapé et tenta de lire le journal malgré le peu de lumière qui arrivait dans la pièce.

\- « Ta mère va mal. »

Etonné, Severus releva la tête pour regarder son père. C'était l'euphémisme du siècle.

\- « Tu as un diplôme. Agis. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Ben voyons, demandons donc à un titulaire de BUSE de réaliser un diagnostic que des guérisseurs à ASPIC+5 avaient de la peine à établir.

Lundi 1 juillet 1975

\- « Bonjour, Mme Evans. Est-ce que Lily est là ?

\- Maman, c'est Sev ? »

Mme Evans, amusée, écouta sa fille finir de se préparer. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

\- « Tu n'es pas en retard jeune homme. Tachez d'être aussi ponctuel ce soir à 17h, sermonna-t-elle le jeune homme avec un sourire qui démentait la sévérité de ses propos.

\- A plus tard Maman ! »

Lily embrassa la joue de sa mère, se faufila entre elle et le huis de la porte et attrapa la main de Sev.

\- « Passez une bonne après-midi les enfants. »

Madame Evans referma la porte. Elle était inquiète pour sa fille. A cause de la situation politique du monde magique mais surtout à cause du jeune Rogue. Elle avait longuement discuté avec son mari et sa fille, ce « nouveau Severus » la perturbait. Il semblait avoir changé en très peu de temps, lui qui avait hérité du caractère de son père. Pour le moment, elle laisserait faire mais observerait. Et agirait au besoin.

Severus, sa main dans celle de Lily, était en paix pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Et de belles journées d'été comme celle-ci se profilaient à l'horizon.

Mardi 8 juillet 1975

Darius Prince, en plein cœur de l'ancienne Mésopotamie, termina ses derniers relevés botaniques et confia ses échantillons à son assistant.

\- « Bien, nous avons fini la récolte pour aujourd'hui. Terminez de stocker les échantillons, Kilter, et vous aurez fini votre journée. »

Soupirant, son assistant prit en marchant la direction du camp de base, le transplannage pourrait abimer les plantes récoltées, risque que son chef ne voulait pas prendre. Le jeune homme se demanda si sa si précieuse cargaison faisait partie des deux pourcents des espèces connues qui s'abimaient lors d'un tranplannage.

Homme grand et sec, le prince Darius, comme il était surnommé dans cette partie de l'ancien empire perse, était un botaniste très réputé dans le monde magique. Homme de terrain, il avait exploré de nombreux territoires d'où il avait rapporté de nombreuse espèces. Ses découvertes avaient de nombreuses applications en botanique, bien sûr, en potion, en aménagement de jardin, etc. Contemporain de Dumbledore à Poudlard, c'était aujourd'hui un homme usé par les expéditions.

Rentré au camp de base, il s'accorda un moment de détente dans la tente commune à tous les explorateurs avant de se mettre à lire sa correspondance. Une lettre en particulier retient son attention.

 _Monsieur,_

 _Je m'appelle Severus Dareios Rogue et je suis le fils d'Eileen Prince, votre fille. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trois ans lors d'entretien d'orientation mené par le Pr_ _H._ _E. F. Slughorn, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison serpentard à Poudlard. A cette occasion, vous avez bien voulu m'octroyer l'usage des appartements de la famille Prince sous réserve de résultats. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que je vais très certainement obtenir 12 O à mes BUSE cette année._

 _Mais si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer que votre fille est très gravement malade. Les guérisseurs ne sont guère optimistes sur ses chances de passer l'hiver._

 _Votre dévoué, S.D. R._

Il se souvenait vaguement du garçon. Mais depuis le mariage de sa fille près de trente ans auparavant, il avait peu à peu perdu contact avec elle. Au point de ne pas connaitre son petit-fils. Il avait là une occasion inespérée mais non souhaitée de reprendre contact avec sa famille. Ses recherches lui laisseraient-elles le répit suffisant pour rentrer au pays ?

Jeudi 10 juillet 1975

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il reçoit l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O) Effort exceptionnel (E) Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il reçoit l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P) Désolant (D) Troll (T)_

 _SEVERUS DAREIOS ROGUE a obtenu :_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal: O_

 _Divination: O_

 _Etude des moldus : O_

 _Histoire de la magie : O_

 _Métamorphose : O_

 _Potions : O_

 _Etude des runes : O_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

Eileen Prince ne se lassait pas de contempler le bulletin de note de son fils. Elle était si fière. Elle persuada Severus de l'encadrer et de l'afficher dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre la jeune Evans. Les démons de son fils semblaient être sous contrôle et son avenir brillant. Elle pouvait partir en paix. Elle s'endormit, le visage enfin apaisé après de long mois de souffrance. Le soir, quand le mari monta se coucher, une faible lueur d'espoir brilla un instant dans son regard en voyant la malade en paix.

Vendredi 11 juillet 1975

Albus Dumbledore s'adossa un court instant contre son dossier et s'étira. Il envoya d'un coup de baguette la paperasserie qu'il venait de signer à sa directrice adjointe. Il attrapa deux chemises frappées respectivement aux armes de Gryffndor et de Serpentard et les ouvrit. Elles contenaient les bulletins de notes des BUSE des élèves de ces maisons, accompagnés d'un commentaire du directeur de maison. Ces dossiers, strictement confidentiels, n'étaient vus que par le conseil de classe pour mieux accompagner les élèves. Rapidement, il sortit les dossiers scolaires des maraudeurs, de Lily Evans et de Severus Rogue. Sans surprise, Lupin Potter Black Evans et Rogue avaient obtenus 12 O à leurs BUSE. Pettigrow avait obtenu 9 BUSE, mélange de O et de E. Il s'attarda sur les commentaires des directeurs de maison : brillant élève très passif sans grand avenir académique (rumeurs de juin : A REGLER !), élève brillant mais dissipé qui devrait descendre de son balai, élève brillant mais beaucoup trop impulsif ce qui lui joue des tours, élève promise à un brillant avenir, excellant élève mais peu sûr de lui (depuis juin, changement notable, pourquoi ?), bon élève souvent dans l'ombre de ses camarades.

Le directeur se leva, s'avança vers la fenêtre, contempla un court instant le parc, puis continua ses cent pas pour se retrouver au niveau de la porte. Il fit demi-tour en caressant son phénix puis remonta vers son bureau en longeant les portraits des anciens directeurs. Et recommença son manège. Marcher l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir et il avait un épineux problème à régler : le cas du jeune Lupin et ce nouveau Severus. Il y avait quelque chose de changer lui soufflait son intuition. Mais la plupart du temps, le serpentard se comportait normalement.

Brusquement, le directeur fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Fumseck chanta avec un air de reproche, Albus l'avait réveillé. Il se retourna sur son perchoir et remit la tête sous son aile. Dumbledore saisit un pincé de poudre de cheminette, marmonna une destination et s'écria : « Dar, vieux lascar, comment va ? ». Quelques minutes plus tard, la communication se termina et le directeur passa un deuxième coup de cheminette. « John, puis-je venir quelques instants ? Je dois vous parler ainsi qu'à Rhéa Silvia et Rémus. » Fumseck se relâcha imperceptiblement. Enfin, il pourrait dormir tranquille.

Dimanche 13 juillet 1975

Le prince Darius descendit du taxi carrosse, paya le chauffeur et regarda d'un œil de scientifique la maison de sa fille. La vieille demeure, quoique propre et bien entretenue, montrait des signes évidents de vieillesse et de pauvreté dans la peinture de la façade et des fenêtres, les fissures dans la pierre, les mousses et les fougères sur le toit. Mais, la bâtisse, construction typique des cités ouvrières anglaises, respirait la vie avec ses jardinières de fleur, ses jolis rideaux aux fenêtres. L'homme habillé comme un noble de l'époque victorienne, dépareillait dans ce quartier pauvre. Il toqua avec le manche de sa canne à la porte.

Tobias Rogue apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte. Le contraste entre les deux hommes n'aurait pas pu être plus saisissant. Le beau-père, malgré ses quelques années de plus, portait beau. Elégant dans ses habits du dimanche, les années avaient été clémentes avec lui. A contrario, le gendre était maigre, le dos vouté et les jambes arquées par le travail. Son visage creusé et fatigué respirait l'inquiétude. Mais au fond de ses yeux, une faible lueur d'espoir recommençait à briller.

Quelques heures plus tard, le prince, assis au chevet de sa fille, réfléchissait. Son petit-fils était talentueux. Son regard se posa brièvement sur les résultats des BUSE, que sa fille avait affichés face à elle. Trop talentueux peut-être. En discutant avec lui et malgré ou peut-être à cause de certaines attitudes, certains non-dits, le vieil homme s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez le jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace. Darius regarda sa fille. Il grimaça. La vie les avait éloignés. Il se rappelait encore de la petite fille qui courait dans le camp de base après son chat, qui jouait au bavboules avec ses thésards… Peu lui importait les secrets académiques de son petit-fils. Ce dernier souhaitait le bonheur et la guérison de sa mère. Cela lui suffisait.

Darius se leva. Son petit-fils réussirait académiquement. Sa mère le voulait, elle l'obtiendrait. Il lui donnerait quelques conseils pour sa relation amoureuse avec la jeune Evans, dans le but de faire plaisir à sa fille mais il ne croyait pas que les techniques de séduction de sa jeunesse soient encore d'actualité. Mais ses conseils pour un mariage heureux seraient peut-être bien reçus. Quant à son gendre, il accompagnerait sa fille dans sa maison de repos en Inde comme garde-malade. Le pauvre homme reprendrait des forces dans cette clinique réputée pour améliorer la qualité de vie et la longévité des patients comme Eileen. Sa fille apprendrait à vivre mieux mais elle était condamnée. Avant trois ans, elle aurait rejoint sa mère. Darius sortit de la pièce pour discuter avec les hommes de la maison de son plan d'action.

Vendredi 22 août 1975

Nerveusement, Severus essuya ses mains moites sur son jean. Il leva son regard vers le ciel bleu, profitant des dernières lumières du soleil pour cette journée. Il appréciait ces instants où il pouvait faire montre de petites faiblesses, parce qu'il n'en mourrait pas.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Rogue. »

Severus se retourna. Poliment il serra la main de Vernon Dursley. Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, habillé avec un costume cravate anthracite de la décennie précédente, le précéda dans l'allée qui menait à la maison des Evans. Le sorcier considéra quelques instants le moldu trapu et quelque peu enrobé. S'il en croyait les souvenirs de Potter, les années n'avaient pas été généreuses avec le futur mari de Pétunia. Il s'avança de sa démarche de professeur de potion. Comme un élève de première année, Vernon se dandina mal à l'aise et frappa à la porte de la maison. Severus sourit, ce petit sourire narquois et vicieux qui annonçait des punitions extraordinaires.

\- « Bonsoir jeune gens.

\- Monsieur Evans, répondirent-ils en canon ».

Le patriarche sortit de la maison. Ses femmes le suivirent. Formellement, Vernon salua la mère de sa fiancée et fit un baisemain à Pétunia. Il lui offrit son bras pour l'escorter à la voiture. Lily rejoignit Severus, ils se sourirent complices et amusés. Ils formaient un groupe hétéroclite. Les parents Evans, la cinquantaine passée, étaient habillés de manière décontractée. Vernon et Pétunia étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours comme pour aller à un cocktail. Lily et Severus en bon adolescents portaient tous deux des pantalons en jeans. Pétunia, en voyant sa sœur habillé comme un garçon avait pincé les lèvres de déplaisir.

Les parents Evans montèrent à l'avant de la renault 16 rouge. Galamment, Vernon ouvrit la portière pour sa fiancée qui monta. En les regardant d'un air méchant, il referma la portière et monta dans la voiture par l'autre côté.

\- « Le preux manant protège sa mégère de la méchante sorcière, murmura Sev à l'oreille de sa Lily. »

Elle sourit. Ils montèrent dans la voiture à la suite de Vernon. Le trajet qui menait à la fête foraine fut long pour les jeunes gens, entassés sur la banquette arrière. Mais il fut cordial à défaut d'être chaleureux. Pétunia avait depuis longtemps apprit à ne pas critiquer la seule sorcière et le bébé de la famille, fierté de ses parents. Severus réfrénait ses sarcasmes, Vernon n'avait pas assez d'esprit, Lily et ses parents discutaient de leur future visite à la fête foraine.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir dupé le plus grand mage noir de ces cinquante dernières années. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa carrière d'agent double lui permettrait de ressembler de manière convaincante à l'un des abrutis de males Gryffndors à qui il enseignait à ne pas faire exploser le château, pardon les potions. Tee-shirt vert délavé, jean, basket, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, il tenait sous un bras un énorme ours brun en peluche qu'il avait gagné pour sa petite-amie et dans son autre main une barbe à papa à moitié entamée. Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?

\- « Sev, viens. On va au train fantôme ! »

Ha oui, deux mots. Lily Evans. Sev accéléra le pas pour la suivre.


End file.
